fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Night 3
FNaF = is the third night in Five Nights at Freddy's. During this night, the game becomes much more difficult, as hinted by the blurred-out sections of the newspaper, as the animatronics are much more aggressive. The animatronics also seem to display unusual behavior, as Chica leaves much earlier than Bonnie, and Golden Freddy becomes noticeably more active. The A.I. for Foxy is altered on this stage as well, as he will emerge from Pirate Cove if he is monitored too much. Additionally, Freddy Fazbear can become active on this night and catch the player if not monitored carefully. Phone Call Strategies Just Close The Left Door There is a method of surviving on Nights 1-3, where the player closes the left door once they have 90% of power left. Then, reopen the door when they have 8% power left and wait until 6 AM. However, this may not work if Foxy becomes active before the player has 90% power left and/or Freddy doesn't play his longer jingle. The player must also take into account that Freddy can activate on this night, which could be a problem since he comes from the right side and attacks regardless of whether the Monitor is pulled up or not. It may be possible to close the door later in the night and not have to ever open it as Bonnie tends to not become active on Night 3 until 2-3 AM. However, the player should still remember to close the right door, should Freddy reach the E. Hall Corner. Cove, Freddy, and Lights The most common strategy for Nights 3 to 6 is for the player to simply do this in the correct order: #Check Pirate Cove for Foxy. #Check where Freddy is, as checking on him often can slow him down. #Check both Hall Lights. #Check the power. #Repeat. Since checking on Bonnie and Chica with the camera can drain power, the player should simply look for them using the hall lights. Bonnie or Chica may enter The Office if the lights aren't checked often. If the doors or lights cannot be used, this means either Bonnie or Chica are inside, and the game will almost certainly end. At this point, the player can only avoid death if they don't check the cameras at all; however, this puts them at risk of Foxy attacking if the left door is jammed, and by Freddy in the case of the right door. Freddy navigates the building in this order: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → E. Hall Corner, the same order as Chica. If Bonnie and Chica have left the Show Stage, then the player should check only Pirate Cove and Freddy's current location. If Freddy is in the East Hall Corner, then it is recommended that the player close the right door, or else Freddy may sneak into The Office the next time the Monitor is brought up. The player should not look at CAM 4B again, as looking at Freddy while he is there increases the amount of time he stays there for. Instead, the player should wait until they hear his laugh, as his laugh signifies that he has moved to a new area and the right door is then safe to open. As stated above, Checking the East Hall Corner after Freddy is spotted there causes him to stay there for longer, forcing the player to keep the door closed and draining the power supply unnecessarily as a result. If Freddy's laugh is heard after he has been spotted in the East Hall Corner and the right door is open, it is likely that Freddy has snuck into The Office and will attack at any time. Freddy is definitely in The Office if he cannot be seen on any camera, with the exception of hearing his jingle while he is in the Kitchen. When Freddy is in The Office, it seems that he will most likely attack when both doors are closed, giving the false impression that he can teleport inside. The player can also tell where Freddy is by counting the number of times he laughs: 1. Dining Area, 2. Restrooms, 3. Kitchen, 4. East Hall, 5. East Hall Corner. When Freddy laughs a sixth time, it signifies that he has moved from the corner, and it is safe to open the door until his laugh is heard again (the player must still be wary of Chica while doing so). Tips *Chica and Bonnie become much more aggressive on this night. Keeping an eye out for them outside of the doors is recommended. The player must remember to use the Hall Lights often. *Foxy's mechanics are altered slightly. He will now start to emerge from behind the curtains if he's watched too much. The player should watch him sporadically, but not enough for him to come out. If Pirate Cove is open and empty, the player should close the left door immediately. Otherwise, he will rush into the room and attack. *Golden Freddy, who seems threatening, actually poses little danger to the player. If a poster in the West Hall Corner changes to a close-up of a golden Freddy Fazbear with empty eye sockets, then Golden Freddy has been triggered to spawn in The Office. Players should stay calm, as Golden Freddy is easily avoided; he can be despawned by bringing up the Monitor and lowering it again. *Freddy will start moving during this night, so being mindful of his location is recommended. He can catch the player if they underestimate him. He will become an even bigger threat during Night 4. **While Freddy can move on this night, there is still a high chance that he won't attack. *If a deep laughing sound is heard, this means Freddy has entered a new room. The sound gets slightly louder the closer he gets to The Office. Freddy can enter the room only if the right door is open. If Freddy is seen lurking in the E. Hall Corner, he is one step away from getting in, and the player should close the right door when checking the camera. Refraining from checking the E. Hall Corner or opening the door until Freddy's laugh is heard is recommended. It is also possible to keep him there by only checking the East Hall Corner camera, but this leaves the player vulnerable to Foxy. The player can close the right door when they check Pirate Cove to counter this. *Checking only the Show Stage camera can make the night easier for the player, as Freddy will not move as long as the player keeps checking him and Foxy won't move when the camera is up unless he has begun his sprint. **Foxy should be checked once an hour using this strategy, as unless the player is checking the camera very often, he will most likely become active. *Freddy and Foxy do not appear in the blindspots. Instead, they approach The Office directly from the East Hall Corner and the West Hall, respectively. *From this night on, all animatronics are active. *As Freddy and Foxy should now be the player's highest concern, they should reserve the Monitor for the purpose of checking them. Trying to find Bonnie or Chica on the Monitor can waste power and time. It is recommended that the player checks the Hall Lights before they bring the Monitor up. *Despite Phone Guy dismissing his "go limp" idea near the end of the phone call, it hints at a minor, yet crucial mechanic in the game, as not moving when the power goes out can actually help the player survive. If the player does not move their mouse cursor after the power goes out, Freddy might keep playing his tune, allowing the time to pass over to 6 AM, thereby allowing the player to survive the night. This does not work in the mobile versions however. |-|FNaF2= is the third night of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as well as the last playable night in the extended demo. The difficulty ramps up even higher, as the old animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear become incredibly active, taking precedence over their toy counterparts in comparison to Night 2. Phone Call Strategies The difficulty increases drastically on Night 3. All of the animatronics except for Golden Freddy become active, though the toy animatronics become significantly less aggressive and rarely come to The Office. BB is also a bigger threat to complement Foxy's greater persistence, and The Puppet is no less of a threat either as the Music Box winds down faster on later nights. The player should note that, when Bonnie gets closer to the player through the main hallway, he will eventually suddenly disappear, possibly leading the player into thinking he has left. However, if this happens, then he will actually have entered Party Room 1, just one step away from crawling into the Left Air Vent. After Bonnie has reached this point, the player should be extra cautious and check both air vents with both the Monitor and the lights. If Bonnie is not present in the air vent after being spotted prior, then the player should immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head when exiting the Monitor. If Chica or Bonnie enters The Office, the player only has approximately a second to put on the head, or else they will promptly be killed by the animatronic in question. One strategy for using the Monitor and Flashlight efficiently is as follows: # Check the main hallway. If Foxy is present, flash the light then continue. # Check both vents with the lights. Flash hall light again. # Wind up the Music Box (it is best to constantly wind up the Music Box only for a few seconds at a time; this can be very helpful in situations where an animatronic has entered The Office). # Put on the head if an animatronic is in The Office. # Check Left Air Vent and Right Air Vent, put on the Head if necessary. # Repeat. Another strategy is for the player to only watch the Prize Corner and nothing else on the Monitor, though this makes it harder to predict when Bonnie or Chica are about to attack. However, this may pay off in that the player doesn't have to stress so much and have a little bit more breathing time. One more strategy is to only view the Prize Corner and immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head every time the player lowers the Monitor, starting from 1 AM. If there is no animatronic in The Office, check the blind spots and the hall for animatronics. If Foxy is there, flash the light at him, then use the vent lights to check if an animatronic is in the blind spot, put the Freddy Fazbear Head on again, wait for a while, then take it off and wind up the Music Box. Repeat twice. Cutscene Upon completing Night 3, the player once again returns to the Show Stage from the first game, only this time both Bonnie and Chica are standing closer to the player and giving them angry glares with their hollowed-out eyes. As the player returns to default view, they find Golden Freddy is directly in front of them. When the cutscene suddenly ends, the words "it's me" can be seen in the top left corner, similar to Night 2's cutscene. Trivia *On this night, it is possible for Foxy to attack during Phone Guy's message. *The cutscene is the only time Bonnie's face can be seen, as he lacks it in-game. **This Bonnie, however, is not the same model as the one lacking a face, as this model lacks both buttons and upper teeth. **This model of Bonnie could quite possibly be the one used in the first game, as they appear to be identical in shape and texture. *This cutscene is the only in-game instance where Golden Freddy can ever be seen standing. *Golden Freddy's appearance in this night's cutscene may be a reference to Night 3 of the first game, when he becomes most active. *In this cutscene, Chica's head seems to not be proportioned correctly. * These cutscenes will not appear in the mobile version. |-|FNaF3= is the third playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as well as the last playable night of the Android demo. Once the player completes this night on the demo, the player will see text saying "Thanks for playing the demo! You should get the full version, things get a lot worse." accompanied by Night 6's music in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. On this night, Phantom Chica, Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy will become active. The phantoms will appear more frequently than on Night 2. Phone Call Strategies Check the cameras, and if Springtrap is there, play the audio in a room farthest from The Office. Once Springtrap has appeared in the room, reboot any systems that have failed. If Springtrap gets in one of the vents, seal it off as quickly as possible. If any of the phantoms appear in The Office, wait out the jumpscare and then play the audio in a room and reboot whatever systems were disabled. Phantom Freddy is also active on this night. If Phantom Freddy is visible in the window, either look at the Monitor or Maintenance Panel view to avoid his attack. If Springtrap is peeking inside of the doorway to The Office, the player can try to play an audio clip in CAM 01 to draw him there, which will buy some time. If it is 5 AM, using this method will increase the chances of making it to 6 AM, as well as making it on other nights. Another strategy is to play the audio on CAM 05 then, when the audio is charged, play it on CAM 08. This is a shortcut that allows the player to lure Springtrap to CAM 08, instead of making him go through CAM 06 and CAM 07 first. The player may have to stare at Springtrap until he moves in order to play the audio in the same room, thus bringing Springtrap back. However, the player must be wary of looking at the camera too long, as using the Monitor too long may disable the video system. It is also a good idea for the player to wait until Springtrap moves to a different camera and then to play the audio in the camera he was just in as to keep him in that same area. This strategy is also a good one in that the player only needs to play the audio when Springtrap leaves, cutting down the use of the audio devices. However, the player must be wary that Springtrap can enter the vent system on certain cameras, and if the player catches him in a vent, the vent should be sealed off immediately, or Springtrap will travel to The Office and end the game. Audio in CAM 08, Reboot This strategy works primarily on Night 2, but it can also be used for later nights. However, it becomes harder to execute as the week progresses, because the audio device will fail after a certain amount of uses. The player must have their cameras set to either CAM 08 or CAM 09 and play the audio. If they see Phantom Freddy walking in the window and Springtrap staring into The Office, the player must not lower the Monitor, as that will result in their jumpscares and a Game Over. Should the audio and video systems fail while the player is close to 6 AM, it is recommended to reboot the failed systems unless Springtrap is peeking out the doorway, in which case the player should simply stare at him for the remainder of the night. Minigame Like the previous two nights, a minigame will trigger when the player completes the night. This minigame is just like the previous two, except the player is controlling Chica. The same "Purple Freddy" will ask the player to follow it. Doing so will eventually lead the player to the same room that displays an error message if the player attempts to enter it. Shortly after, Purple Guy will run out from the above room and disassemble Chica. Also, if the player strays from the path of "Purple Freddy" for too long without following him, Purple Guy will run at and dismantle Chica regardless. In the mobile version, the player will be playing Stage01. Tips Try to send Springtrap to CAM 08 where there are no vents for him to climb into. If Springtrap gets into a room with vents, seal off the vent. A similar tip is to keep Springtrap at CAM 10, while also sealing off the closest vent. If any errors occur, or a phantom has done its jumpscare, the player should have enough time to get back to Springtrap at CAM 10 before he moves too far away from it. The player should refrain from looking at the cameras too long, to avoid being jumpscared by the phantoms. Hidden Minigame The clues from the previous night this time were four, dark, skull-like symbols, which are actually cupcakes as this minigame belongs to Chica. The minigame is introduced as "Chica's Party". To play it, click the cupcakes on CAM 02, 03, 04 and 06. They appear only in this night. This minigame involves collecting cupcakes for the children, however the secret to this minigame is to ignore that and go down the first pit possible, then hug the left wall and jump back up to get past a hidden cut in the wall, fall down and follow the path to the child and give them cake to finish this minigame. Trivia *Phantom Chica is active on this night, which makes it problematic for beginners, as it is easy to trigger Phantom Chica without even knowing it. Phantom Chica's face will replace the screen on the arcade machine on CAM 07, and if looked at for too long, she will appear on the left side of The Office upon lowering the Monitor, jumpscaring the player and disabling the ventilation system. *Phantom Freddy becomes active on this night, possibly referencing the fact that Freddy Fazbear becomes active on Night 3 in the first game. |-|FNaF4= is the third playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, as well as the last night available to play in the demo. If the player completes this night while playing the demo, they will get a screen showing part of Nightmare Fredbear's face and text saying "To be continued in the full version..." Strategies Not much has changed in terms of method, except the player must now be far more skilled at it, as the animatronics now are more vicious than before, especially Nightmare Foxy. Once his timer has started, it runs down far quicker than before. It is helpful to note that there are more sounds of footsteps in this level, any near sprinting that can be heard while the player is at a door will certainly indicate that Foxy has infiltrated the room and upon next chance the closet should be visited to check his status, as he starts his timer a little far on. Other than Foxy's increased aggression the key difference to this night is simply not allowing the sense of panic to overtake when playing. When the light starts to flicker more frequently, the player must take action on the Nightmare Freddy creatures on the bed. End of Night Sequence The crying child is once again at the diner, however this time they can exit without being stopped. Along the way the player can run into various children who will show off their Fazbear gang dolls or make fun of the crying child. Of note, one of the children has a "Spring Bonnie" doll and another chubby child is holding a Balloon, like Balloon Boy. Running all the way will take the crying child back home, where entering the bedroom initiates another scare from the person in the Foxy mask. "Tomorrow is another day". The Plushtrap minigame is up again for extra time off once. Trivia *As the player runs back home in the end of night sequence, one of the screens has the doll in a sewer drain, a clear reference to a scene from "It". *The girl with the Springtrap doll specifically refers to it as "Spring Bonnie", something that one would assume would only be known internally at the pizzeria due to it being a prop for the performers representing the character with the spring mechanism. *Beating this Night in the Demo sends the player back to the title screen. *Once the player returns home in the end of night sequence, if they stay in the front of the house and hover their mouse over the TV, an ad will come on showing: "Fredbear and Friends! 1983". This easter egg could possibly hint towards the game not in fact taking place during The Bite of '87, but actually during 1983, or it could simply mean that Fredbear's Family Diner first opened in 1983. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 3rdNight.jpg|The menu before starting Night 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 15564162685539975168_screenshots_2015-03-03_00003.jpg|The menu before starting Night 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Bandicam_2015-07-24_16-09-53-683.jpg|The menu before starting Night 3. night 1 full.jpg|The loading screen while starting Night 3. FNaF 4 Demo End.png|The screen showed when completing Night 3 on the demo version.